


Well and Truly

by alyse



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, the things I do for my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flat shouldn't have surprised him - on a night like this, it seemed like Tyler Reed, the Universe's favourite whipping boy, was going to get well fucked one way or the other, and the carnal sense sure as hell wasn't happening.  And the fact that his spare turned out to be fucking flat, too?</p>
<p>Well and truly fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well and Truly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> My darling Claire,
> 
> I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE THAT I WROTE YOU WORM!PORN! AGAIN!
> 
> Sheesh. The things I do for my friends.

Bixby was a washout, not even coming close to scratching that bone-deep itch that Tyler had, the one that made everything sharp edged, growing more and more unbearable until his teeth ached with it, and even the most reckless adrenaline fuelled idiocy wasn't enough to keep him going. 

The first guy he'd found to fuck him had done nothing to ease that ache; he'd come way before Tyler was even close, and he hadn't even had the fucking decency to offer a reach around. Instead, once the dick - pun intended - had tucked himself back into his pants and swaggered off, Tyler found himself back in that bar, eyeing the clientele with a jaundiced eye and wondering how many dicks he'd have to have in his ass tonight before he'd finally feel it.

The second guy had at least made him come before he'd shot his own load, but it had been a shivering gasp of an orgasm, a whimper when Tyler really wanted to come apart at the fucking seams. But he'd done everything that a good boy gone bad should have done out of sheer fucking gratitude for even that little, falling to his knees in a stinking alleyway and peeling off the guy's condom before taking the guy's dick in his mouth. It only took a few sucks and a little tongue action before the guy had spilled into Tyler's mouth and gone on his way.

The taste of come and latex still lingered on Tyler's tongue.

Yeah, Bixby had been a complete fucking washout, so much so that there seemed little point in hanging around to see if Dick Number Three or Four would fill that need, fill him up and make him come so hard he'd feel it in his fucking toenails.

Maybe that frustration was why Tyler was stupid enough to head back to Perfection after dark. Either that or it was the reckless stupidity raising its ugly head again.

The flat shouldn't have surprised him - on a night like this, it seemed like Tyler Reed, the Universe's favourite whipping boy, was going to get well fucked one way or the other, and the carnal sense sure as hell wasn't happening. And the fact that his spare turned out to be fucking flat, too?

Well and truly fucked.

So it also shouldn't have surprised him when, after kicking the flat tire a couple of times for good measure, and not just because he expected it to magically inflate, the ground just to the east of him rose and fell in the moonlight, the soft sound of falling pebbles resonating in his ears.

Fuck. When he'd had plans to get eaten tonight, it sure as hell hadn't been by a Graboid. Just his fucking luck - he was going to die with a lubed up ass and the traces of someone else's come in his mouth.

Here lies Tyler Reed - Well and Truly Fucked in All Senses of the Word.

He kept his movements slow as he edged back towards the car's door, hoping beyond hope that maybe, with the engine dead and the lights off, that nothing would reach the Graboid's ears. Assuming that Graboids even had ears - if he survived this, maybe he'd ask Burt. It would only be the latest in a long line of stupid questions, and even stupider actions. But his foot slipped on a treacherous rock and he landed with a loud crack on the hard-packed earth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He threw caution to the wind, taking the last few strides in a rush, but it wasn't enough. No sooner had he wrestled the car door open than something thick and firm wrapped itself around his leg, jerking him backwards.

He landed on the ground, hitting it hard enough to bite his tongue, the salty taste of blood instead of semen filling his mouth now.

His fingers struggled to get a grip, grabbing hold of anything he could reach as he was dragged slowly but inevitably backwards. His heart was pounding, his breath hard and frantic in his throat as he fought for his life.

And his dick was rock hard in his pants, which only went to show, he thought - and the thought was on the cusp of hysteria, just as babbling, just as frantic as the breath that caught in his throat - that his dick would be the fucking death of him.

He kicked out, yelling now even though he knew he was too damned far from Perfection for anyone or anything to hear him - except for a hungry Graboid that might not even have ears. It didn't help - another thick tentacle-tongue wrapped itself around his free leg, the writhing movements as the beast dragged him backwards flipping him over until he was face up, staring down his own body at the being that would end him.

El Blanco's white body heaved its way up out of the earth, maw opening in triumph.

Fucking typical.

Tyler closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The inevitable seemed to be taking its sweet fucking time about it, too.

When he opened his eyes again, he hadn't moved but El Blanco had, edging nearer, the tongues wrapped around his legs twisting in place, as though El Blanco was tasting him, testing him out. As he watched, one of those questing tongues moved up his leg, mouthing at the fabric, drawing closer and closer to his crotch.

Oh, fuck. Much as he hated his dick for getting him into a whole world of trouble, he'd sure as hell prefer that it was eaten with the rest of him instead of serving as a not-inconsiderable (even if he did say so himself) appetiser. He groaned in frustration, the panic leaving him light-headed and dizzy, and the moving mouth seemed to hesitate for a moment, the end rising in the air as though scenting the environment.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something unfortunate - something stupid like 'choke on me, you fucker' or equally inane - when El Blanco finally made a move.

The mouth descended, landing with a thump on his dick.

It hadn't been hard enough to cause much pain - not compared to the kind of pain that Tyler thought he'd experience when he was halfway down El Blanco's gullet, anyway - but it still knocked the breath out of him, leaving him wheezing and with his eyes watering as he tried - and failed - to curl up into something small.

El Blanco hadn't finished with him, though. Even as Tyler struggled to breathe, doing his best to ignore the ache building in his balls, El Blanco's tongues were on the move again. They made short work of Tyler's pants, ripping the fabric harshly from his body, the jagged sound of the fabric tearing setting Tyler's teeth on edge. Because God fucking forbid that he be allowed to die with some dignity. No, he was going to be eaten by some kind of mutant freak, and he was going to be bare-assed while it happened.

Story of his fucking life. He was really beginning to wish that he'd bothered with underwear, even though it got in the way of his other activities.

He opened his mouth, ready to let loose a stream of invective - maybe a little more hoarsely than he would have done before El Blanco's dive into his most private of parts, when El Blanco dived a little more privately.

He froze as one of El Blanco's tongues traced along his ass-crack.

_Lube_ , he thought incoherently. _It must be the taste of the lube, and..._ Further thought failed him as El Blanco's tongue dove deeper, wriggling its way between his cheeks.

He tried to close his legs, easing them slowly shut, his mind repeating over and over again that this couldn't be happening, it couldn't, he wasn't about to get ass-fucked in the middle of the fucking desert by a fucking prehistoric **worm** , but fate - and El Blanco - had other ideas.

El Blanco's other tongues - because of course the fucker had three of them, Tyler thought a little bitterly - seized hold of his legs, pulling his legs apart and holding them there in spite of his efforts to struggle free. 

Tyler's thigh muscles burned, but it was the stretch in his ligaments that finally stopped him from fighting it, visions of being ripped in two suddenly flashing across his mind. It didn't make for a pretty picture, but then he imagined that neither did he, flat on his back with his legs in the air and El Blanco's tongue now firmly wriggled between his ass-cheeks.

El Blanco, however, seemed to disagree, heaving more of itself out of the earth almost as though - and the idea was stupid, but then when weren't Tyler's ideas really fucking stupid? - it wanted to get closer, get a better look at what its tongue was doing to Tyler, what it was about to do.

That assumed, of course, that El Blanco had eyes and that was another question he was never going to get to ask Burt.

Tyler took a deep breath, ready to scream - because damn dying with dignity, not when El Blanco had stripped that away along with his pants - when El Blanco's tongue finally moved again, wriggling against his asshole, pushing its way inside.

The sensation drove the breath straight out of Tyler, escaping in a high pitched gasp, something raw but not terrified, not the way he felt, not the way he had felt before El Blanco apparently decided to fuck him.

The tongue - the tentacle - the what-the-fuck-ever-it-was paused for a moment, as though El Blanco was gauging Tyler's reaction, before it pushed more firmly against his asshole, his already stretched flesh parting under the steady pressure.

Oh, Jesus. He couldn't take it. It was too big, too terrifying. Too fucking monstrous, but then the tongue twisted, seemed to contract on itself as though El Blanco was deliberately making it smaller, and Tyler's opening finally gave way under the onslaught.

His body arched, his mouth opening in a silent scream as El Blanco pushed its way more deeply inside.

He was full, he was fucking full in a way that he'd never been before, legs stretched as wide as they could be stretched and his asshole stretched as wide as possible, too. His fingers scrabbled at the dirt underneath him as El Blanco's tongue started to move, a shallow thrusting in and out that reduced him to mindless grunts, aware of nothing but the pain of penetration and a numb kind of pleasure that floated just behind it, both of them swallowing him whole.

El Blanco's tongue pushed deeper with each thrust, and it was a miracle that it wasn't ripping him in two. He'd been lubed up, yes, but that had been for human-sized dicks, not this monstrosity filling him, fucking him now. But then Graboids produced their own lubrication, to ease their way through the hard packed earth - and he remembered that now, remembered one of the few questions he had asked Burt, remembered it as that same lubrication eased the passage of El Blanco's tongue into his body.

The tongue pushed deeper, finally brushing over his prostate, and Tyler let out another grunt, one that was half-way to a cry as each thrust, each twist of El Blanco's tongue pressed against it. It was too much, his dick back to hard and leaking pre-come against his belly as El Blanco bent him almost double, ravaging his ass. He let out another cry, a whimper, a plea as El Blanco finally released one leg, that mouth now tracing its way over Tyler's body, drawn by the scent of his arousal.

It moved across his belly first, lapping at the pre-come that had dripped there, and then moved up, settling around his dick, mouthing at it and sucking hard.

Tyler finally came apart, his scream ripping through the night air as he spilled into El Blanco's mouth.

But El Blanco hadn't finished with him - the tongue in his ass kept moving, each nudge against his prostate driving another grunt out of Tyler, reducing him to nothing but a creature of endless pleasure-pain, drawing his own legs up towards his chest now, no longer needing to be restrained by El Blanco, not when the sensation in his ass, still wrapped around his dick, was enough to keep him pinned in place. 

El Blanco's third tongue moved up his body, squirming over his nipples, sharp little tugs that went straight to his dick, still buried in one of El Blanco's mouths. He was already hard again, the pleasure surging through him, consuming him as he was driven mindlessly towards his third climax that night. And then the tongue was moving again, leaving trails of El Blanco's slime on his neck, his chin, on his tongue as it wriggled its way into his panting, open mouth.

He tried to scream again but couldn't, not with the thick muscle forcing its way down his throat. It stretched his jaw wide, almost to the point of pain, pulsating slowly as Tyler stared up at the blurred night sky overhead and tried to breathe.

The tentacle in his ass was moving again, seeming thicker now, stretching his ass even more widely, as though El Blanco had given him time to get used to part of its width and was now treating him to the rest of it. He moaned, unable to move, unable to do nothing but feel the tongue pounding his ass, the one wrapped around his dick, the one buried in his throat and coating his tongue in something thick and salty.

He was being driven out of his mind, every nerve ending screaming as tears now ran down his face from the pressure in his throat, in his ass, around his dick. Each tongue was twisting, pulsating, driving him higher and higher until he felt like he was floating, the lack of oxygen leaving him lightheaded, making the sensations both unreal and the most real he'd ever felt at the same time.

The tongue in his ass pulled most of the way out, leaving his body empty and aching for a moment before it forced its way back in, thick and solid, forcing another scream out of Tyler's throat, one that was choked off by the tongue buried in his mouth. Again and again, each thrust of El Blanco's tongue into him rocking his body back into the earth, the mouth around his dick sucking him down, demanding submission.

He gave it, willingly, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell into pleasure like he'd never known, spilling into El Blanco's mouth again and only vaguely aware of the flood of fluid into his ass, down his throat, thick and vaguely sweet.

This time when El Blanco's tongues withdrew, he barely had the energy to whimper, the sound as raw - as perfectly broken - as his throat, as his ass felt. It left him feeling as empty as he'd ever felt, but it had also finally silenced that bone-deep aching need inside him, that nagging space that he'd believed that nothing, no amount of fucking or risk taking, could fill.

He stared up at the stars as El Blanco slid back into the earth, barely registering the soft rumble as the Graboid moved away, at last feeling well and truly fucked, and in the best of ways.

the end


End file.
